


The Demon that didn’t Care

by cherryongie



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers, Demons, Fantasy, Historical AU, M/M, Naruto AU, Romance, Tagging sucks, i don't like incest but the ootsutsuki bros are hot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: Asura and Indra are brothers who fight side by side in the never-ending war between clans. But one of the brothers is hiding a deep, dark secret from his beloved brother - a secret that could tear them apart.





	The Demon that didn’t Care

War was never ending. It drained you like a leach sucking blood from your body, it was despicable. Asura has always hated war. He never could understand why such a war could have started over something as trivial as a simple marriage. He and his brother were caught in the crossfire of the Ootsutsuki and Senju war--all because some woman decided to marry someone from the other clan. Would someone really love another human enough to... _betray_ their clan? Asura didn't understand. He didn't even know his mother, so did his father ever love her? What about his grandmother? She was dark and oppressive, he didn't think she loved anyone or anything. 

What of his older brother? 

 

* * *

 

Inhaling deeply, Asura smiled as the warm air dipped in the scent of sweet lavender filled his nose, overwhelming his senses. The golden sun sat high in the blue sky, clouds completely absent from above his head. Long grass blades swayed in the warm breeze around him, the sharp edges tickling his exposed skin as he lay amongst the sea green. 

He loved summer. It was warm, bright, and he could go and explore. Cicadas chirped, bumblebees buzzed lazily from flower to flower, hummingbirds flit from tree to tree--yes, it was pleasant. The sun shone bright rays from the heavens, engulfing his body in its radiant warmth. His skin tingled, tilting his head back and outstretching his neck to absorb more of the glorious rays. He hummed softly in bliss, arms folded behind his head, acting as a pillow for his buzzing head. 

Long dark eyelashes fluttered as his eyelids droop, the pleasant weather making him feel drowsy. 

If only the world could stay as pleasant as this forever. Alas, it was not to be. A shout of anger startled the Ootsutsuki boy, jolting him from his pleasant dream. He rested a palm to his forehead, eyes downcast. 

“Asura you bloody fool!” 

The same shout. No doubt it was Indra, Asura’s beloved older brother. Asura turned his head, a small smile tugging at his pink lips as his dark gaze laid upon his brunette brother stomping up the hill towards him.

"Brother," Asura said, standing to his feet. His long brown hair blew across his neck in the hot breeze, the defined hairs clinging to his sweaty skin. "What's wrong?"

Indra stood before Asura, head tilted and eyes glaring down at him. They were the same height--it was a tactic Indra used to make Asura feel inferior to his older brother. 

"Why are you out here?" Indra spoke after minutes of silence. His voice was sharp and clear like a knife, slicing away at Asura's flesh. Asura shuddered, a shiver rippling down his spine despite the warm weather. 

"I was taking a break," he mumbled, his gaze cast away from his brother. Indra's long and bushy brown hair fluttered in the warm wind, his almost black gaze cold. 

"I don't care," he muttered, walking towards his younger brother. Asura inhaled sharply, feeling the steely gaze of Indra focus on his face. "Why won't you look at me?" 

Asura raised his gaze hesitantly, chin tilted down so he had to look up to the brunette Ootsutsuki. 

Indra's lips stretched into a small but definite smile. "That's better. Now come," he turned and walked down the hill. Asura's gaze bore into his back, tracing the delicate outlines of defined ridges of muscle beneath thin cloth, the clan symbol stitched into the back of the white fabric. He stopped, turning back to face Asura. "Come," he ordered, clear voice loud. 

Asura snapped from his daydream, breaking into a stumbling jog down the gentle sloped hill. He stumbled as he reached Indra, but caught himself before he could hit the ground. He stood straight on two feet, a flush sweltering on his cheeks. 

Cicadas chirped in the distance as the two brothers walked side by side back to their house--the sun bearing down on their backs. Their white cloth shone in the sunlight, the clam symbol big and evident upon their backs. 

 

* * *

 

It was close to midnight, the moon shining brilliantly through the open window. The moon was kissed by the sun every night, blessed with its light--that's how Asura saw him and his brother. His brother was the moon, dark and needy, enveloping anything it touched into its dark world. He was the sun, bright and giving, always bringing radiance and hope to everything it touched. 

Twinkling stars shone overhead, crickets chirping in a lulling melody. In the distance, an owl hooted, its deep voice echoing across the plains. Clad in a thin white cloth hanging loosely off his body, Asura lay awake, staring absentmindedly at the wooden roof of his bedroom. Bedcovers had been kicked off, exposing his body to the warm night air. Sweat dotted his light brown skin, small pants breaking through his lips. 

Eyes were watching him, a wicked smile spread on blood-stained lips, teeth white and sharp in its wide jaws. Breathing was beside his ear, yet no-one was there. He was scared--his heart pounded away at his ribcage, desperate to break free in fear. His brown eyes frantically skit across the empty room, the only sounds now his laboured breath. The crickets silenced, the owl stopped calling, the wind halted. No sound at all, the eerie silence causing the boy's heart to leap into his throat. 

What was there? 

Nothing. Not a soul in sight. Raising an arm, he dropped it over his forehead, hiding his eyes. The room was dark, the moon moved. 

Floorboards creaked under light footsteps, and Asura's breath hitched. They came closer, the door to his room slowly sliding open. It slid painfully slow, the suspense and fear eating away at the terrified boy. His limbs trembled in horror, a small whimper breaking from his throat. 

The footsteps stopped, and once again, there was silence, save for Asura's heavy breath. He shakily moved his arm, lower lip trembling. 

A scream caught in his throat, eyes wide in complete and utter horror. 

Red eyes peered down at him, blood engulfing pale skin and mouth open unnaturally wide. 

Asura's breath hitched before sound finally tore from his throat in a loud scream. He covered his face, his legs too numb to move. "No!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Nothing. Not a sound. 

He peeked through his fingers, hands shaking. No eyes. No black figure dripping with blood. Absolutely nothing but darkness and the sliver of silver light shining from the moon. 

He was terrified now. Did he dream that? No, no he couldn't have. It was real. 

He sat up slowly, hands shaking. He pushed himself to his feet, knees knocking as he did so. He walked into the hallway, legs weak as he stared down into the never ending abyss of darkness. He gulped audibly, stepping slowly across the creaky floorboards down towards his brother's room. He stood before the paper door, fingers trembling as he reached towards the frame to slide it open. He inhaled deeply, then with the grit of his teeth, he threw open the sliding paper door and gasped. 

Nothing. The bed was empty--untouched, no one had been in bed. 

Where was Indra? 

He was confused and absolutely mortified. What if the monster he saw in his room took him? He broke out in a cold sweat at the thought. He shook his head, brown hair swishing around his face. No, Indra was one of the strongest men he knew. Indra would never let a monster take him. 

Would he? 

Asura was in doubt. His mind was cloudy, and his mouth was dry as bone. 

 _Was Indra training?_ No, even for a night owl like Indra, he would never train alone after dark. 

 _Was Indra out on a mission?_ No, Indra wasn't to leave for the Senju land for another two weeks. 

 _Should he confront his father?_ No, not a good idea. 

He sighed deeply, quietly creeping into the empty room. Although the night was warm, the air in Indra's room was bone-chilling cold. He repressed a shiver, slowly dropping to his knees on the cool wooden floor. He crawled to the neat futon on the ground, pulling the covers back and crawling into it.

The bed was cold, and Asura tucked his knees to his chest, curling his body into a warm ball, chin resting on his knees. His eyelids drooped, eyelashes fluttering. Now that he was in his brother's bed, he felt safe--even if he felt like he was being watched. His eyelids finally slipped shut, his world disappearing in blissful darkness. 

 

* * *

  

He stood in the doorway to the room, blood red eyes trained intently on the sleeping figure curled up in the bed in front of him. He stalked forwards, feet light on the croaky floorboards. Kneeling down, he frowned, reaching his hand out to the boy's sleeping face. His fingers outstretched, twitching and ready to wrap around the thin throat of the boy. 

The sleeping boy shivered, running his tongue over his lips. Fingertips brushed his throat, but froze at the name leaving the pink lips of the boy. 

"Indra..." 

Those cold fingertips brushed brown locks from the boy's face, a small smile stretching into bloodied lips. 

"Asura," the voice croaked, throat raw. 

Asura's eyelids fluttered, sliding open slowly. Orange rays of sunlight peeked into the room, dawn barely breaking. 

He sat up, eyes washing over the room. It was empty. He raised a brow, running his hand across his throat. He swore he felt something, _heard_ something. Was it just another dream? 

Probably. 

 

* * *

 

Darkness. That's all he could see. He twisted his head around, neck aching at the stiffness in the muscle.

_Where am I?_

No sound. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. His breath was laboured, and he began panicking when no rush of air blew through his lips. He wasn't breathing. Why? Why wasn't he breathing? He wasn't dead, was he?

His hands grasped at his neck, his eyes frantic. He was cold, the world was cold. 

" **Indra, where were you last night**?" 

That voice. Where was it coming from? Still no light, the sounds echoing from all sides. 

_Brother!_

He screamed, but once again, silence. 

" **I was just out, you don't need to know**." 

It was his voice. But he didn't even open his mouth! 

_No! That's not me!_

The conversation outside of his black world continued. Insults tossed back and forwards between the brothers--nothing out of the ordinary. 

He was scared. He never gets scared. But he didn't know what was going on. 

 

* * *

 

 

Asura glanced across the training field to where his brother impaled the dummy with his long silver katana, grinning in triumph when the straw mannequin fell. 

Asura blinked, tilting his head. Indra felt different today. Their earlier conversation struck him as odd, as Indra had said he was out training last night, however his blade lay in its sheath, still squeaky clean from their previous session two days before. Another strange difference to his brother was how he addressed him. Indra called him by his first name, which was rare. Indra always called him "brother" or petty insults. 

The conversation after that was pretty normal--little arguments over nothing, and insulting pet names for each other. So he forgot about it for a while. That was, until he began to train. His stance was off, even if it was ever-so-slightly off, it was still off. His strikes with his katana were too slow, his feet were too close to one another, even his grin was too forced. 

It wasn't his brother. 

Asura chewed on his nail, his own katana hanging in his hand, the tip dragging in the moist soil. His eyes stared emptily at the dirt at his feet, thoughts of uncertainty swimming through his cloudy mind. 

" _Asura_ ," 

Asura's head snapped up, his neck sore from the fast and sudden motion. The man with long, bushy brown hair pulled back into a half-ponytail stood before him, katana gripped in his hand, dark eyes focussed on Asura's slightly pink face. 

"Oh, yes?" He asked, face lax and an innocent edge to his voice. 

A groan, "I was talking to you." Indra said softly, one eyebrow raised. He stalked forwards, standing directly before his younger brother. 

Asura stared, his gaze travelling across his brother's sharp and defined jawline, the delicate lines on his neck, and up to his wet lips. Then to his eyes. He froze. His brother did not look down on him. He did not tilt his head down so he could make Asura feel inferior to him. This was strange. Indra _always_ looked down on Asura. 

"Asura." 

Snapping from his stupor, Asura flinched visibly, stepping back away from his brother. 

"Um, sorry. I've got things to do today," he said in a pathetic voice, slowly backing away from Indra. 

"Like what?" He asked, walking forwards at a slow and menacing pace. 

"Uh...um...I-I have to go clean my katana!" He conjured up a lame excuse. Indra raised a thin brow. 

"You barely did anything today." 

Asura's heel hit a rock sticking out from the dirt, and he stumbled back. An uncharacteristic shriek left his lips as he fell back, awaiting for his back to collide with the hard ground. However, two lean arms wrapped protectively around Asura's waist, stopping his body mid-fall. 

"You're clumsy," Indra whispered, lips at the shell of Asura's ear. His hot breath tickled Asura's neck, causing a hot blush to engulf his cheeks. He felt the arms around his waist tighten, pulling him closer. A chin rested on his shoulder, long brown hair brushing against his hot skin. 

"I-Indra, can you let me go n-now?" He squeaked, his lips trembling. 

The man grunted and reluctantly released his brother from his hold. 

Asura stumbled away from Indra, his cheeks dark red. "I...I got to go," he mumbled, slightly bowing his head before dashing off. The ribbon tying his long fringe back from his face slid undone, fluttering to the ground behind him. Asura paid no heed, continuing to run and run away from the imposter. He was going to confront his father. This was serious now. 

Indra stared at the black ribbon, walking slowly forwards and crouching down in front of it. He took the smooth fabric in his fingertips, lifting it to his face. His red eyes glowed, tongue running over his lips. 

"He knows." He whispered, opening his mouth wide. His jaws stretched further than humanly possible, sharp sets of fangs settled in his gums. He lifted the ribbon up, dropping the silky fabric into his large mouth. He chewed, swallowing thickly, a terrifying grin stretched into his lips, breaking his face in two. "What a nice taste." 

 

* * *

 

 Asura slammed his fist against the wall, teeth grit in anger. "You are not listening, father!" He growled, his nose crinkling as his eyebrows furrowed in fury. "That isn't Indra! He's different! That thing not my brother!"

"Enough!" His father slammed his open palms onto his wooden desk, in aggression. Asura flinched back away from his furious father, sweat dampening his hair. "I don't know what you are on about, but there is nothing wrong with your brother." 

Asura growled, slamming his own open palms on the table. "There is! You do not know him like I do, father! That is not my brother!" 

"I don't want to hear this, Asura," his father grumbled, running a hand through his white hair in agitation. "Now leave," 

Asura gnawed on his lip, turning and storming from his father's officer slamming the door behind him. 

He pressed his back to the door, a scowl on his lips. He rested his hand against his forehead, his pulse throbbing painfully behind his skull. He pushed himself off the door, walking back to his bedroom slowly, chewing on his fingernail. 

What was he going to do now? His father didn't believe that his 'brother' was an imposter. 

"Asura." 

Asura froze, his heart hammering in his chest. Almost silent footsteps approached him until two cold hands grasped his wrists in a vice-like grip, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall. His back made a loud thud as he collided with the wood, his wrists pinned beside his body. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Indra asked, his eyelids lowered and his voice deep. Asura gulped heavily, his head turned away from his 'brother'. Indra clicked his tongue, his fingers grasping Asura's cheeks, his fingernails digging into his soft skin. He forcefully turned his disobedient younger brother's head to face him. "Stop ignoring me. Look me in the eye."

Asura remained silent, his eyes hard. No, he would not give in to this imposter. Indra growled, his teeth bared. 

"Fine. I have a proposition for you, little brother," he spat out the words like they were foul on his tongue, his eyes glaring. "We will fight with our katana. If I win, you will stop ignoring me." He squeezed his fingers tighter, causing Asura to wince at the pain. "Is that clear?" 

"Y-yes," the fingers released his face, and Asura rubbed at his sore cheeks that were now scarlet. "But, if I win, you leave and bring my brother back." 

Indra raised his eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, Asura, when do I ever lose?"

Asura's smug face fell. 

 

* * *

 

Asura lay on the grass, dirt clinging to his sweaty skin and white clothing. He panted heavily, eyes raising to stare at his victorious brother who stood before him, katana poised and ready to strike. Asura swallowed thickly, his arms shaking. 

Why did he think this was a good idea? He always lost, so what was he thinking? 

"So, little brother, will you stop ignoring me?" Indra asked, lowering his katana. Asura sighed deeply and nodded slowly, hanging his head afterwards. 

 _Dammit_ , he thought. 

 "Fine," he stood shakily, brushing himself down. He rubbed his arm where a bruise was forming from where Indra had struck him. He raised his eyes to meet the cold gaze of his brother. They stood in silence, eyes trained on each other. Asura could feel those dark eyes burning holes in him, but he held his ground. 

"I must be off now," Indra turned away after minutes of uncomfortable silence. As he stalked away, Asura's knees buckled and he collapsed. 

Indra was scaring him. He didn't know what to do. 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun finally set, the world plunging into unsettling darkness. Asura snuggled further into his brother's futon, clutching one of his dress robes in his hands as though it were the most precious thing in the world to him. He inhaled the faint scent of his brother lingering on the white cloth, the pleasant smell making his heart throb in need. The cloth smelt of grass. He missed his brother. The Indra he saw before him was not his brother. 

He let his eyelids flutter closed, sleep finally consuming him after tossing and turning in a drowsy state for kami knows how long. 

His eyes snapped open once he began to drift off--he was being watched again. Was it the imposter? He shuddered, curling into a ball and burying his face into his brother's clothes in his arms. 

 _Sleep, sleep, sleep, leave me alone_ , he whimpered softly, eyelids scrunched closed. 

"Brother, why are you in my bed?" 

His eyes shot open, his body bolting up into a sitting position. Indra stood in the doorway, head tilted back slightly, eyes glaring down at him. That stare--it's the stare his brother always gave him. Was the imposter gone?

"I-Indra...I..." he stuttered, his cheeks inflamed. He buried his face in his hands, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Indra walked into the room, feet light. 

"I'm back," the eldest brother whispered softly, gentle hands cupping his little brother's cheeks. He tilted his head up to meet his gaze, a soft and sincere smile on his lips. Indra leant forwards and lightly pecked Asura's forehead. The younger leapt forwards, his arms wrapping around Indra's waist, knocking him back onto his backside. 

"I missed you." he cried softly into his brother's chest, arms tightening. Relief flooded his veins, his heart hammering with joy. 

Indra was back. 

"I know, brother," he gently stroked the younger's messy brown hair, content. 

 

* * *

 

 

Clouds gently floated across the sky, the sun hidden behind a grey wall. The scent of rain hung heavy in the air, the sky dark. This didn't bother Asura--he lay in his usual spot amongst the sea of green, arms folded behind his head, eyes trained on the sky. He exhaled deeply, smiling broadly. 

He heard light footsteps approaching him, he knew it was Indra. He didn't bother sitting up, just speaking. "It's going to rain soon," he said softly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of moisture. No reply. Asura frowned, rolling onto his side so he could look at his brother. "Indra?"

No time to react--Indra pounced onto him, hands wrapping around his younger brother's thin throat. A strangled cry escaped Asura's lips as he was pinned and straddled, fingers digging into his windpipe. He gasped loudly, eyes wide. Saliva dribbled from his wide mouth, chokes and strangled whimpers breaking from his constricted throat. Indra stared emotionlessly down at Asura who struggled in vain, kicking, squirming, crying, anything to escape from his brother. The fingers tightened, an animalistic growl reverberating from Indra's throat. 

"Shut up." 

Asura's eyelids began to fall, his vision hazy. Black dotted the edges of his vision, his head swimming. His lungs screamed for air, his neck breaking slowly. One more small gasp for air, and Asura's head fell back, his hands dropping from Indra's wrists. The man with red eyes did not move, hands remaining around the neck until he could no longer feel a pulse. A sickening grin stretched into his lips, a maniacal laugh escaping from his mouth. 

He stood, tears leaking down his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless body before him. He cried out, his scream echoing across the plains. Small droplets of rain trickled from the clouds above, the drizzle rapidly becoming heavier and heavier until it was a complete downpour. Indra continued to cry, his tears mixing with the rain running down his face. He bent over, grabbing his brother's precious katana. He stared at his reflection in the silver blade, laughing loudly. He pressed the tip of the blade to Asura's neck, swishing his arm across the boy's throat, slicing it open. Rose red blood splashed out from the wound, running down into the grass, washing away with the rain. 

"You happy now, Indra?" the demonic voice rasped through Indra's lips, cackling at the screaming from deep inside the darkness of it's mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, but hey I tried lol 
> 
> I'm still getting used to AO3 formatting????

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Asura and Indra before so they are more than likely a little OOC???? Sorry if this sucks....kill me now ;'))
> 
> And yeah, I'm making the Senju the enemies of the Ootsutsuki, because soon the Senju will turn into the Uzumaki clan, and the Ootsutsuki will turn into the Uchiha clan.


End file.
